A Little More Careful
by LaBellaMorte
Summary: Anakin comes to a stunning revelation about his relationship with Obi-Wan.


**A/N: This is just a little something I wrote to try to calm my intense Obikin feels, so I hope you like it! Reviews are always much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: The Star Wars universe and its characters are not mine I do not intend to profit from this.**

* * *

_Be of love a little more careful than of anything- E. E. Cummings_**  
**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight.

He was a protector of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic. The title bestowed upon him by the Jedi Council was a great honor, one to be taken seriously.

Therefore, a Jedi should not love, for love will lead to attachment, which will lead to the Dark Side. A Jedi should only feel the compassion to do what is right, to uphold the peaceful way of the Republic. All without love for another being.

Anakin scoffed at the thought. _What is the point of life without love? _

This rule of the Jedi did not stop him from loving. He had been married to Senator Padmè Amidala for three years.

A three-year-long marriage and yet, she was not the one he loved. His heart belonged to another and it shamed Anakin but filled him with anticipation and joy at the same time.

He was in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former master.

Anakin closed his eyes and breathed deeply, willing his sinful thoughts to disappear. He knew that his mind should not be clouded with such darkness. It was not fair to Padmè, a kind and generous woman. She deserved a husband who could be loving and attentive.

She didn't deserve a husband who went behind her back with another man she trusted. And Anakin did just that.

* * *

It was just another normal night in the Jedi Temple. Late in the evening and all was quiet, most of the inhabitants having turned in for the night. Anakin, however, was wide awake, occupying his racing mind with some tablets at a table in the central aisle. He felt a presence sneak up on him, something familiar. Looking up from the tablet, he saw Obi-Wan gazing down at him, his face unreadable, but his clear blue eyes shining with concern.

"Anakin, it is nearly very late," he spoke quietly. "Why are you still awake?"

Anakin rose to his feet. "I could ask you the same thing."

Without even thinking, he grabbed the front of Obi-Wan's tunic with his fists. Looking around, he made certain that no one else was in the Archives, and pushed him into a row of shelves. His former master's back collided with the shelving as Anakin grabbed his head and caught his lips in the passionate kiss that played over and over in his mind's fantasies.

Anakin pulled away to look at him, to make sure that what he was doing was okay. Obi-Wan's hand gently touched his, willing him to continue. Anakin licked his lips and for a moment, thought of how beautiful Obi-Wan looked bathed in the soft blue light of the shelved tablets.

They kissed again; Obi-Wan wrapping his arms around Anakin's back, pulling him close. Anakin parted his lips, moaning softly as his tongue met Obi-Wan's for the first time. Breathing in each other's scent, running fingers through each other's hair, tasting each other's lips.

It was all too much and they both knew it. But they didn't stop.

Obi-Wan pulled his lips away and caught his breath.

"My chambers," he whispered, titling his chin down and catching Anakin's eyes with a lustful stare.

Swiftly, Anakin took his hand and they silently crept through the silent halls of the Temple to Obi-Wan's bedchamber.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, a night of secret love occurred. Years of built-up passion released quietly while the Jedi slept. Soft panting and moaning. Lips on bare skin. Muffled cries as they both came. Time seemed to stop in Obi-Wan's room. The problems of the galaxy did not exist there. There were only two naked forms sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

* * *

How could a night that seemed so natural and so right seem so wrong the next day?

Anakin rolled out of Obi-Wan's bed and dressed quickly, disgusted with himself. How could he act so irresponsibly? Why didn't Obi-Wan stop him before things got out of hand? He was the one who thought rationally, who kept Ankin in line and stopped him from doing such foolish things.

Here he was, a Jedi Knight with a secret marriage, leaving another lover's bed at an early hour. He cursed himself and his impulses but his anger quickly turned to fear. Would Padmè find out? Could he find it in himself to tell her? Would she inform the Jedi Council of his affair?

There could be no more of this. Although Anakin and Obi-Wan would never be the same, they could no longer act on their feelings. They must keep a platonic relationship, no matter how many longing glances were thrown in each other's way. No matter how badly their hearts ached for one another.

Anakin looked over his shoulder as he opened the door to leave. His gaze softened as Obi-Wan shifted in his sleep, the blanket falling from his nude torso. A slight smile tugged at the corner of Anakin's lips. He rushed over and pulled the blanket up, feeling his stress disappear for this one simple moment.

Anakin knew in that moment that try as he might, he couldn't deny his feelings. He loved Obi-Wan more than anyone else. More than Padmè, even more than his own mother. He couldn't feel contempt for his actions because he knew that he and Obi-Wan held each other's hearts. The thought of it terrified Anakin, yet lifted his soul to the heavens.

He thought that he could weather this storm. As long as he had Obi-Wan by his side, everything would be alright.

Maybe it could.


End file.
